Family Is What You Make It
by Navy-Girl-12
Summary: Based on spoilers for Season Ten so don't read if you want to remain spoiler free. Summary is the first chapter. GSR is the ship, but it mainly is a team story or minus a chapter.
1. Teaser

A/N: This story came to me after reading the spoilers for season ten and I didn't want to lose it. I hit a roadblock with my last story. As soon as I can think of a way to end the chapter I was in the middle of, I will post it but until then I'm trying out this. Reviews are always appreciated.

Considering Gil not longer worked here, Sara thought she would never walk these halls again. Everything looked the same, smelled the same. Besides the addition of some new faces, and the missing of some old, it was the same. She was beginning to think that this building was unchangeable.

As she smiled and nodded at a clearly awe struck Judy, Sara made the all but familiar trek toward what use to be her now husband's office. After confirming no one was there (and noticing the name plates on the two desks that now took up the space) Sara found her way to another office, which name plate clearly read Willows.

She knocked on the door frame and gave the blonde a smile as she looked up from her work.

Catherine's jaw dropped and she carefully took off her glasses to insure she was not seeing things. "Sara?" she said softly.

"It's me." She responded with a grin.

"Come in, take a seat. What brings you here?"

"You, actually. Your last email had me worried."

Catherine seemed dumbstruck. "What do you mean? Where's Gil?"

Sara's smile slightly faded. "He's in California. And the way you worded it, you act as if you're at a loss with all this. Taking Gil's place is a hard task, and well, do you have time to grab something to eat? It's a long discussion and I'd like to have it in a less professional environment. I'm here as a friend Catherine. I want to help you out, if I can."

Catherine slowly nodded. "Okay. Where did you have in mind?"


	2. Chapter 2

They sat oddly quite at the diner. Catherine was absentmindedly staring at her coffee and she subconsciously stirred circles in the dark liquid. Sara sat directly across from her, staring at the blond as she waited for the answer to a question she had asked moments earlier.

_"How's the lab" _

It was an easy enough quarry that should have taken seconds to respond to. It had been nearly three minutes since it left Sara's lips.

"So uh...I take it you and Gil made it official." Catherine said, nodding toward the ring that graced Sara's finger. "I didn't see you as a material girl."

Sara smiled at Catherine's attempt to change the subject. "We did, I'm not, and that isn't what I asked."

Catherine bit her lip as she considered the question once more.

"It's...different. So much has happened this past year..." she said softly. She never did take Warrick's number from her phone.

"I know it has. Becoming supervisor must be a very strange transition, but you've already been through this once before, technically."

Catherine gave her a pitiful laugh. "That's true. But you don't know what it's like to take Gil's place. Everyone expects me to be him, and I guess I kinda expect that from myself too."

"Catherine, you're very good at what you do. You need to step up and take your very graciously given role the way you want to. Do you want to be just like Gil? To do everything he was known for? To be that much of a loner? He wanted all of us to do our best with as little guidance as possible. We were to rely on each other and just leave him to his bugs and bodies in the end."

"Did he tell you all that?"

"No, but everyone knows it's true. Even I do and you see how that turned out."

Catherine smiled and glanced back down once again. "You know the guys will want to see you."

"I know."

"And they'll want to know where he is too."

"I'll tell them."

"Well..." she sighed as she pushed away her now cold coffee. "I should head back. Coming with?"

This time Sara smiled. "Of course. You will take what I've said and think about it, right? We aren't done with this conversation. There's still more I'd like to know."

"Believe me Sara, I've known you long enough to know when you're through with an interrogation."

A/N: Last chapter until Monday. Camping trip this weekend and I'm to exhausted to write something terribly long tonight, so my apologies.


End file.
